


An Easy Mistake with an Easy Solution

by orphan_account



Series: Translations & the originals [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Apologies, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far is mad at Kouen, and all he wishes for us an apology. Which he gets, with something  extra.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Translations & the originals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844323
Kudos: 11





	An Easy Mistake with an Easy Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiggerola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ett Enkelt Misstag med en Enkel Lösning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066570) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Enja for the people.
> 
> Also this is a translation for one of my recent enja works so...feast fans.

To be fair, he shouldn’t be so angry. It was almost ridiculous, someone with his position and status acting like this.

Kouen wasn’t a common farmer, but a prince. Ja’far knew this, but despite it he couldn’t stop being mad at the man, even if Kouen had a higher status.

Childish, this whole fiasco was childish.

If only Kouen would say sorry then Ja’far could accept his apology without a problem and return to their secret relationship. His fiancee was the one in the wrong here.

If Kouen even _could_ apologise, maybe the pompous prince didn’t have enough courage to stand face to face and say sorry? Ja’far smiled thinly. Maybe that’s how it was.

Jafar hadn’t noticed that the man he had been busy thinking about had sneaked up behind him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Ja’far’s waist.

“I’m sorry I made you mad.” Mumbled Kouen, and Ja’far stood still. At last he smiled, and patted Kouen’s broad hand.

“Thank you. I’ll accept your apology.” He said, and gazed at the red hair that had mixed with Ja’far’s own white hair. He smiled wider, and kissed the red.

“If you’re going to kiss something...” Kouen stood up and kissed Ja’far deeply, and after the first wave of confusion Ja’far kissed back.


End file.
